Sakura, I Still Love You
by Shoujoka
Summary: Based off Cinderella. Syaoran left Sakura seven years ago with a promise to return, he never came back. Fujitaka had to leave for America, and Sakura was left with some abusive guardians. Sakura has the chance to see Syaoran again, can love prevail?
1. My Cherry Blossom...

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, that is specifically property of CLAMP, I do not own Cinderella either, that is property of Disney, but I do own this fic so no stealing! (And please don't sue me…)  
  
A/N: Although this is a Sakura/Syaoran fic it is NOT Meiling bashing, I repeat NOT Meiling bashing. Just thought I'd let everyone know. ^_^ And they are all around seventeen now, since it has been seven years since they were ten. :P  
  
"You will come back right?" Sakura asked, "I will come back, for you Sakura. Always and forever." He replied, "Promise?" She asked, "I promise." He replied, and the young couple pinky promised, then he left her life, Syaoran left Sakura….  
  
That was so long ago, Sakura thought tossing and turning on her bed. The cards had been caught and Syaoran left, he broke his promise, he never returned. It had been seven years now and Sakura tried everything to keep him out of her mind but it impossible! And yet…. And yet Sakura couldn't hate him more.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Syaoran! Don't go!" She cried, hugging his waist, "Syaoran! Please don't leave me, please……" She cried into his shirt and he ruffled her auburn hair, "I will be back Sakura, I promise." And they pinky promised that day and Syaoran left Sakura, he left her…. Alone.  
  
Syaoran awoke in his bed, sweating and yet blushing at remembering her… The Sakura Card Mistress. He stood up, in the middle of the night and walked to his closet, pulling out a small box, opening it he found some pictures of Sakura and a cherry blossom that she had given him before he left. "Does she still remember me…? Does she still love me….?" He asked himself slowly, remembering the tears in her beautiful eyes, the day he left her crying with no comforting shoulder to lean on, for that has always been his own.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
And so the day progresses……..  
  
Syaoran, the Leader of the Li Clan, found himself waking up with a small cherry blossom clenched in his fist, he had a dream last night, he remembered her.. He was probably forgotten now but he couldn't let it go. Syaoran quickly hid the flower where nobody could find it, specifically Meiling, he did not want his forced fiancee getting angry once again when she crept into his room and found the cherry blossom… The Sakura. After tucking away the memories Syaoran quickly dressed himself in his green training outfit, being Master of the Li-Clan he was forced to wear this daily as a sign of loyalty. Soon he was finished combing his unruly hair and brushing his teeth, so he was found downstairs at the Li-Clan table, watching the maid serve everyone their breakfast.  
  
Syaoran looked down at his oatmeal, with a tint of cinnamon stirred in, it has always been his favorite meal, ESPECIALLY when Yelan herself makes it, which is on a rare occasion, and yet today he could hardly swallow, he just wasn't hungry. Syaoran toyed with his food while listening to the conversation going on around the table. Meiling was gushing about the dress she got previously while Yelan his other sisters were busy gossiping about the latest trends in fashion, and other such things when Yelan spoke up, the entire table was silenced.  
  
"It seems you all have forgotten something, do you not remember Syaoran's birthday is in two weeks? And that Meiling and Syaoran's marriage is in one month?" Yelan looked around for emphasis, the sisters looked shocked that they had forgotten such a thing, and Meiling was staring at Syaoran, he seemed to be sad. Come to think of it, he hadn't said a thing all morning, and the fact that he wasn't eating wasn't too reassuring. Yelan followed Meiling's gaze and noticed the same thing, Meiling slowly gained courage and asked, "Syaoran? Is something wrong?"  
  
Syaoran was in his own world that entire breakfast, when suddenly his thoughts were broken into, a gentle voice was asking if he was okay. Syaoran shook his fists and dropped his spoon, bits of oatmeal splattered on the table which the maids promptly wiped up. "I'm fine." He said, almost inaudibly and stood up shaking the small table, "I think I'll go to the Li-clan training grounds now, I have work to do." Syaoran slowly turned around and walked out the door. Meiling looked up at Yelan, Yelan nodded and Meiling followed him casting her small body into the shadows, she didn't make a single sound as she inched after him. Syaoran, meanwhile, decided that he needed not go to the training grounds, but today he had another place to visit.  
  
Syaoran veered his course to the left, almost throwing Meiling off his trail but soon arrived where he was trying to go. He crept into the Li-Clan gardens, feeling like a child creeping into unknown territory although this area DID belong to him. He slowly passed the roses, the lilies, and even the sunflowers until he reached the center where a flourishing cherry blossom tree was planted. He crawled into his boughs, remembering he planted it the day after his mother recovered from her illness, and reached to a flower, picking it gently. It was pink with white fringes, it was in it's prime at this moment and Syaoran sighed, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a photograph.  
  
Meanwhile Meiling watched Syaoran, he seemed as if he was mourning something then he reached into his pocket, he pulled out a photograph that she couldn't see, but Syaoran started to tremble as he looked at it. Syaoran saw a picture of a ten year old with her arms wrapped around his neck, Syaoran saw Sakura, the day he told her that he was to leave, the day he told her that he would come back. "Sakura……" He whispered audibly, Meiling heard this.  
  
"Syaoran….." She knew that he still loved her, and that she was the only obstacle in his way, she slowly walked back to the house and called a meeting with Yelan, as they sat down Meiling looked her into the eye, her own filled with tears. "Yelan-san, he still loves her…. He wants to see her again, Yelan-san I know what we shall do for his birthday! We shall bring him the one thing he loves the most, and…….. And break our marriage." Meiling looked at Yelan, knowing she was making the hardest decision in her life, and yet Yelan smiled, soon Meiling was gathered in her arms, crying away seven years of pain.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the semi-cliff hanger! I hope everyone liked it so far, I will continue judging on the reviews I get on this chapter. ^_^ 


	2. The Obstacle Arouses: Let Me Visit Syaor...

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS! No matter how much I want to I don't! And I don't own Cinderella either.. So please don't sue me. *Sweatdrop*  
  
A/N: THANK YOU! Thank you SOOO much for the reviews! And this is based after the series, the 2nd movie never happened…. *Sweatdrop* Because I didn't have the chance to see it yet!!! *Sob* Well for everyone who hated the cliffhanger, (Uh.. Let me think, Everyone?) Here's the next chapter!  
  
Sakura's Day Goes On…  
  
Sakura awakened in a scratchy bed up in the attic above the stairs, her hair was full of ashes and in her fist she clenched a piece of green material, part of the shirt Syaoran gave her the day before he left… Forever. Sakura smacked her head, she couldn't reminisce now! But the thoughts kept coming back, two weeks after Syaoran left Fujitaka was given a command to teach in America, he repeated over and over that he didn't want to go but in the end he had to. Touya went off to live with Yukito temporarily, Sakura betted they were happy because soon after Yukito said his heart belonged to someone else she realized who that special someone was… Sakura couldn't stay with them because Yukito's grandmother was elderly and couldn't handle another child in the house, and Sakura couldn't stay with Tomoyo either. Sonomi was recently upgraded in her business and she is home even less, so Sakura was forbidden to stay there which the young girl found surprising. And then there was Syaoran, he left her, that was the only person she had to turn to and he left. He left.  
  
Sakura shook her head, I have to get him out of my mind! She thought looking at what was supposed to be her 'room,' it was a corner up in the attic which she got when her father was forced to turn Sakura over to some 'friends of the family' if you could call them that. As soon as Fujitaka left Sakura with the Niche family they cast her into the servants portion of the house, forcing her to do menial labor. Sakura shook her head, 'The Niche Family..' She thought, it consisted of four women, the father passed away some years ago. There was a mother and three children, the oldest child was your average, unattractive fumble-foot, and the dullest and stupidest of the entire family, her name was Kimi. There was also Kou, the middle child, she was the most fortunate of the three, blessed with a perfect body, a sharp mind, and unmatched wit, the mother Haru was much the same. And then there was Seiko…. She was by far Sakura's favorite, the youngest of the three children she was around twelve, Sakura was several years her senior, and yet the young girl with freckles and a beautiful atmosphere was so kind! Seiko was the only comfort Sakura had in the entire household, and even that was frequently stripped from her… Sakura was yanked from her thoughts as the clock chimed six and as she stood up to change, her day seemed to begin..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" A young girls voice called as Sakura's door burst open, Seiko stood there panting from the run, "Sakura-chan, mother's coming upstairs and she doesn't seem happy!" Sakura heard Seiko's words and her eyes widened, Sakura dove into her closet and grabbed her grubby T-shirt out, it was the only clothing she owned after Haru took her possessions and gave them to Kou! She pulled it on then brushed a comb through her hair, meanwhile Seiko was giving her clues as to how close Haru was! Sakura was finished and as soon as she was about to run out the door she rammed into someone tall, she looked up and saw Haru glaring down at her.  
  
"So it seems the servant girl slept in today, no?" Sakura stared at the floor, "Hai, Haru-san." Haru laughed, "You know that I don't let things such as this go easily." Sakura's mouth was dry, and her mind was numb so it was all she could do to mutter, "Hai, Haru-san." Haru laughed harder and smiled at Sakura, menacingly. "Well Sakura, it seems that I have to punish you. You must clean the whole auditorium, and that is only the tip of the iceberg considering this is the THIRD time this week!" Haru turned and walked away, Sakura clenched her fists angrily and Seiko looked up at her, "I'll help you if you'd like Sakura-chan…" Sakura shook her head, "No Seiko, if you did you'd only be in trouble." Sakura turned slowly and walked away, heading towards the auditorium.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura kneeled down on the floor, her fists were bloody from the endless scrubbing. The auditorium was huge! It was mainly for the older girls to listen to themselves speak, Sakura didn't see why SHE was in this predicament, sure her father left, but couldn't she have stayed with someone else… Just not these PEOPLE! Although it is doubtful you could TRULY call them that! Sakura shook her head, that was all in the past… Just like when Syaoran left her. She clenched her fists, her nails digging into palm inducing even MORE blood.... Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she remembered what happened, he had promised to come back for her, he promised that he would come back for her no matter what the costs! And yet here she was with bloody fists, scrubbing a floor for those who don't care. "Syaoran… You didn't understand how much I loved you… You didn't understand how much you meant to me… Syaoran! You promised you'd come back! You promised! YOU PROMISED DAMN IT!" Sakura shook her fists, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She sobbed collapsing, the tears she held for all that time creating tiny stains on the floor. Sakura was trembling, "And yet Syaoran.. How come I can't forget you….?"  
  
Seiko heard the scream and ran upstairs, she had recently got the mail and tossed it on the table, Kou sidled over and shuffled through it. Seiko ran gasping into the room and saw Sakura, crying her eyes out, "Sakura-chan…?" She asked walking slowly over to her, Sakura just kept trembling and Seiko put Sakura's head on her lap, moving her into a comforting position, Sakura just kept crying, sobbing into the girls shirt, soon she was able to pull herself together enough to whisper, "Syaoran.. I loved him.. And, he left me.." Sakura was about to let another tear slide when she heard an obnoxious voice coming from behind her. Shifting her weight she turned and found Kou waving a letter back and forth, Haru was behind her and considering the bulk in the back it was safe to say Kimi was there too.  
  
Sakura gritted her teeth and stared at Kou, Kou just smiled waving the letter, and then she spoke. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Who is this Syaoran I am hearing about? Syaoran Li, Leader of the Li-Clan I suppose?" Sakura nodded dumbly, then realized that she was going to regret confessing that. "Now why would the leader of the richest clan in Asia be interested in you?" She taunted, looking Sakura up and down, Sakura clenched her fists but Kou went on, "Now here I have a letter, written by the next Mistress of the Li-Clan herself, and it's addressed to you, Sakura." Sakura gasped and reached for the letter, but Kou shook her head and sidled over to the fire. "Now, you'll never know if he returns your feelings." She said preparing to drop it in the fire, "NOOO!" Sakura cried, trying to stand up but Seiko was faster, she grabbed the letter and beckoned for Sakura to come forward, "Sakura-chan!" Sakura scrambled to her feet, but before she could get to Seiko Haru grabbed the letter and slapped the young girl across the face! She held the letter and smirked as Seiko fell to the floor, "Now that should teach you to respect your elders, and not to mingle with the servant women." Sakura was reaching into her pocket for the fiery card, with a smoldering rage she was about to unleash it full power, but Seiko's look of fear stopped her, Sakura dropped the card back into her pocket and shook her head. It seems that the young girl was not used to seeing her angry. Haru laughed and shook her head, "Well it seems that young Sakura here wishes dearly that she read this, so how about she does, but with all of us as the audience." Haru smiled and turned to Kimi, "Do you wish to do the honors?" Kimi took the paper and stared dumbly at it, Haru shook her head and yanked it back, "Very well I shall do it."  
  
And The Letter Was Read as Following…  
  
Dear Sakura-chan,  
  
I'm sorry to post this on such short notice but I have something I need to tell you. Syaoran's birthday is in two weeks, well thirteen days by the time this will get to you…. But it seems he still is in love with a woman named after a certain flower, so I have alleged to break our marriage. I am no longer the Li-Clan Mistress, so now I would like to extend this information to you, Tomoyo, and to anyone else it may concern. There is going to be a ball in thirteen days at the Li-Clan residence, and I hope dearly you can come because it is to be the day Syaoran finds the correct mistress, so will you, please come?!  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Meiling  
  
P.S. By the flower, I meant you Sakura-chan! And I can't wait to see you again!  
  
Haru soon stopped reading the letter aloud and stared at Sakura with malice, "So you have ties with the Li-Clan? Perhaps stronger than I thought… Well it seems that Sakura has been under confines now, and our dear Kou will go to Hong Kong to tell Syaoran the sad news." Haru smirked at Sakura and two men came and grabbed her arms, dragging her to her room. "Kou will comfort Syaoran in his time of need! And I bet after the first few minutes he'll be prone to enjoy it… Right Kou?" Kou smiled menacingly and nodded, "Hai, I am what you could never be Sakura! Enjoy your stay in the room!" Sakura fought with all her might against the men locking her in her room, but she was small and frail, she was not given much food so it was all she could do to yell, "SYAORAN!!!!!"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Meiling Breaks the News to Syaoran….  
  
Syaoran sat down at the dining table beside Yelan and Meiling, Yelan looked serious but it seemed Meiling couldn't help but smile… Syaoran was about to ask a question when Yelan began to speak. "Syaoran. Meiling had made a decision, after seven years she has decided to finalize it. Syaoran, you and Meiling are no longer betrothed, you are free to choose a wife and it is decided that you should do so in thirteen days, the day of your birthday you are to choose a bride, a ball will be held in your behalf." Syaoran nearly fainted, he turned white and bit his lip as he stared at Meiling, "Is this what you really want?" Meiling's eyes were filled with tears but she nodded, "Syaoran, you love someone else, I doubt you even know who it is yet." Syaoran turned whiter and stared at Yelan, Yelan shook her head, "The invitation has been extended to women around the world, only the best for the leader of the Li-Clan, but I warn you be wise in your decision." Syaoran nodded and as slowly as he came in, he walked out, doubting that anything else will be on his mind that day, except the one named after the gorgeous cherry blossom.  
  
A/N: I tried to tone down my cliffhangers a bit! ^_^ I hope you like it so far, the next chapter will be sweeter, I hope… Anyway, thank you SO much for the reviews and I'll continue judging on whether or not you still like the story! 


	3. Lost In Dreams... Or Nightmares?

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Cinderella, so please don't sue me! But I do own the original characters and ideas in this fic, so relax, have a pickle!  
  
A/N: This chapter should be fuzzier than the last.. Hope you like it! (*~*~*~-Dream Sequence)  
  
Sakura had been confined in her room for twelve days, Syaoran's birthday was tomorrow! She was barred up and fed once a day, if she was lucky. She looked at the empty bowl, that used to be filled with cold soup across the room and her stomach growled. If it wasn't for Seiko bringing her that occasional sandwich or piece of meat from her dinner Sakura betted that she wouldn't have enough energy to even walk around her room anymore, more or less think about what she had lost. Really she had only lost one thing, the one that meant most to her, she was even driven to the brink of hating that one thing.. Syaoran. "Syaoran.. I almost lost faith in you, except now the only chance I have in meeting you again.. You are gone." She whispered to nobody in particular, the words moving like shadows across the night. She heard a slight tapping at the wooden slab that was supposed to be substitute for a door, peeking through the bars she saw a familiar freckled face. "Seiko?" She asked squinting at the small girl, "Isn't it early?" Seiko remained silent and handed Sakura a loaf of bread and salami, Sakura quickly took it and put it on her bed, but not before ripping a piece off and eating it at an amazing speed. Seiko sweatdropped but shook it off, "Sakura-chan! Now's not the time to be eating! I have a plan to get you out of here!" Sakura looked at Seiko for a minute and took the pink squarish thing Seiko was handing her, "What's this……?" She muttered then her eyes filled with recognition, it was Tomoyo's cell phone! Seiko looked through the bars, "Everyone else are leaving for Hong Kong tonight, including me, so call your friend Tomoyo, that's her name you said, and get out of here! We are leaving in two hours, so have them pick you up then!" Sakura looked at the anxious Seiko then smiled, "Hai! Arigato Seiko-chan!" She said and began dialing Tomoyo's number, Seiko smiled and winked, "Hurry! Mother is packing and Kou is sleeping!" Sakura nodded as Seiko ran off and the phone rang twice and a sweet voice picked up on the other line, along with Kero's whining, Kero had to stay with Tomoyo because Sakura couldn't bring any 'luxuries' such as stuffed 'animals.' "Tomoyo-chan? It's me Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura realized that the two hours passed quickly and soon the entire family of guardians had left, Sakura collapsed on to her bed relieved, the tension was building that night because Kou seemed so suspicious of her. But they left nonetheless, "Now all I need is for Kero-chan and Tomoyo to come." She sighed and heard a familiar tapping sound come from her window, standing up and looking outside she saw a huge beast with her best friend, now very matured, sitting awkwardly on it's back, dodging it's flapping wings. "Kero-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried running to the window, which was barred up. "I can't get out! Now what do we do?" Kerobero's eyes lit up and he said, "No problem for the guardian of the Clow!" He pushed against the window for a few moments and it burst through, "HOEEEEEE!" Sakura cried as she was thrown to the floor and glass cut into her skin. Sakura stood up with a bleeding knee, and Tomoyo ran over giving her a quick hug. "Sakura- chan! We have to hurry, if we want to get to Hong Kong in time!" Tomoyo then let go of Sakura and looked her up and down, "'Cept first my kawaii Sakura-chan, I think you need a bath." Sakura sweatdropped as she saw the seven years of labor portrayed on her body and clothing, she was allowed to shower once a week… But that was it. "Right Tomoyo-chan!" She smiled and walked to the bathroom, you could hear all kinds of chants being cried. "WATERY CARD! MAKE THE BATH THE PERFECT TEMPERATURE! BUBBLES CARD! GIVE ME SOME SCENTED BUBBLES FOR A BUBBLE BATH!" Kero and Tomoyo listened with their heads cocked, "I guess she hasn't exercised in a while." Soon Sakura came out sopping wet with a frown on her face, Tomoyo giggled, "And I'm guessing neither have the Sakura Cards!" Tomoyo smiled and took her sopping friends hand, reaching into Sakura's bag she pulled out Windy and handed it to Sakura. "WINDY! DRY MY HAIR PLEASE!" The Windy card sent a blast through the room and in a few seconds the kawaii, DRY Sakura reappeared. "Tomoyo- chan? Can we go now?" Tomoyo nodded and smiled, "Okay Sakura-chan, here's the plan. It will take a little while to get there so you need to use the Fly Card, once we do we are hitting the hotels and you are taking a three hour nap, then we have to get you ready for the ball." Tomoyo mapped out that day's events quickly, Sakura just looked confused, "But don't forget we need to be back before twelve o' clock midnight tomorrow because Kou is sending someone to check on me, to make sure I'm here more or less." Tomoyo nodded, "Then we have the time, let's go Sakura-chan!" Sakura nodded, "Hai! FLY CARD!" Sakura's wings sprouted from her back and she jumped out the window, Tomoyo settled on Kerobero's back and they began their flight to Hong Kong!  
  
It took the remaining of that night to get there, as soon as they reached the first-class Chinese hotel in which Tomoyo enrolled them it was nine o' clock in the morning. Sakura lost her wings and Keroberos turned back into his stuffed animal form, all three of them wobbled into the hotel absently and collapsed on the beds. Tomoyo looked up, "Let's make it a four hour nap, we are all exhausted!" Sakura nodded and shut her eyes, soon she was in a dream, or a nightmare more or less.  
  
*~*~*~ Sakura walked into the ballroom wearing nothing but her pajamas, she blushed and looked around but it seemed nobody noticed her. She slowly realized that she was invisible and shook her head. Walking around Sakura found that she was at Syaoran's birthday, she enjoyed the brilliant music and pretty ballroom dancing until she caught sight of Syaoran. He was in the room drinking a glass of red wine, Sakura had a hunch it wasn't his first by the way he was swaying oddly. Then the unexpected happened, a beautiful figure walked up and began to rub his shoulders, she moved the wine away from his lips and set herself in his lap. Sakura realized the face, it was Kou! Kou put on her most seductive air and lured Syaoran into her clutches, the promises of caressing and kissing tantalizing the drunken man, Syaoran took her to Yelan and Meiling then announced that this was the woman he was to marry. He was swaying back and forth and his eyes were oddly focused but they didn't seem to notice, they looked unsatisfied also. Sakura turned red and ran at Syaoran clutching onto him crying that she loved him, but he didn't seem to notice, he just turned and pulled Kou into a swayed, long kiss.*~*~*~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura cried bolting up in her bed, shivering. Tomoyo and Kero looked over her confused, Sakura shook for what seemed like eternity when Tomoyo wrapped her in her arms. "Don't worry Sakura, you won't loose him, ever. Now let's get ready."  
  
A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger! Sakura isn't too sure of herself.. Well review if you want to find out the outcome! 


	4. Formalities.... Gone Again.

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or Cinderella, but I do own the original characters and ideas for this fic. So please don't sue me!  
  
A/N: *~*~ - Point of view change. It seems everyone hates Kou… Well I do too so were all on the same footing! 'Cept I created her…. I have mixed feelings! LOL, sorry for how long it took me for the next chapter, but here it is!  
  
Sakura gasped for breath as she held on to Tomoyo as if her best friend was a lifesaver. "Tomoyo-chan… I don't think that I deserve to go anymore." She gasped sweating from the remembrance of the dream. Syaoran touched her…. He held her and he's going to marry her…. She knew it was all a dream but maybe it could be a foreshadowing? Kero had always said that her dreams held a special meaning, and…. Sakura choked on the thought and began to cry, Tomoyo held her tighter. "Sakura-chan, you deserve him – Don't let harsh dreams get in your way." She reassured her with everything she had, Sakura's tears began to lessen unnoticeably at first but gradually it grew. "Arigato Tomoyo." She pulled the covers back and straightened up, Tomoyo patted her back. "Sakura… If he fell in love with you seven years ago then I'm betting he will do it again." Sakura nodded, still a little shaky.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and stood up, pulling out her video camera, "Now wipe your eyes Sakura-chan! You don't want to look bad on camera!" Sakura smiled and jumped up, I felt like the old days once again! Sakura smiled and sat down, Tomoyo pulled out her light pink comb and began to brush Sakura's waist-length hair, Sakura cringed as Tomoyo snipped here and there then tugged at a stubborn knot but she withstood it until Tomoyo turned the chair around. "Sugoi….!" (Beautiful) She cried looking in the mirror, her hair was no longer the ratty, knotty pony tail she usually harbored, it fell luxuriously around her shoulders and mid back with loose curls. The small pieces of hair on top that stuck out since she was ten stayed in their usual position, she smiled at the reflection. Tomoyo smiled at her handiwork and gestured for Sakura to stay there, she ran to the suitcase that Keroberos had brought with them and pulled out a pink dress, it had triangular sleeves and several ruffles on the layered skirt. She handed it to Sakura who stared at it, "Tomoyo-chan…? Did *you* make this?" She asked quietly studying it, Tomoyo nodded and Sakura gaped, this wasn't her crazy style at all! Tomoyo then pulled a purple dress covered in bows, ruffles, and glitter for herself. Sakura nodded, "Hai (Yes)… That's more like it."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and waved Sakura away, "Hurry Sakura-chan! We only have half an hour to get there! You slept in and we were afraid to wake you up!" She cried waving her hands like mad, Sakura stood there for awhile while Tomoyo's words registered then she dove in the bathroom and began taking her clothes off. A lot of clanging and smashing could be heard when the clumsy Sakura tried to change in a hurry, Tomoyo and Kero just sweatdropped. After awhile Tomoyo sighed and went into the other bathroom. After around five minutes Sakura came out, the dress was tight around her bodice and hips, but it fit all in all. Sakura sighed, "I guess Tomoyo-chan forgot my size." She pondered then Tomoyo came out with a perfectly fitting dress, when Tomoyo realized the mismatch on Sakura's she turned and glared at Kero, "Kero-chan! I thought you checked!" The almighty guardian of the Clow sweatdropped and shrunk away, "G-gomen (Sorry) Tomoyo-chan… I thought I was right!" Tomoyo frowned then heard the grandfather clock of the suite chime, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven…. Eight! Tomoyo's eyes widened and she ran to Sakura, yanking a comb through her hair a few more times she handed her a mask. "Meiling called me a few nights ago and said it was a costume party so wear this!" She cried, putting on her own. Sakura did the same as Kero turned into his other form. Tomoyo put on her shoes and handed some glass slippers to Sakura, "Wear them, they were cheap and pretty so… Just wear them!" Sakura eyed the shoes and shrugged putting them on gently afraid that they would break, they didn't though and the only thing she didn't like was how uncomfortable the glass was. Tomoyo leaped onto Keroberos and gestured to Sakura, "If you don't hurry then we'll be more than fashionably late! Sakura nodded and transformed the Key of Clow, "FLY CARD! GIVE ME WINGS TO FLY AWAY! AND MASK YOUR POWER FROM ANYONE'S SENSES!" Tomoyo and Keroberos stared at Sakura as she said the second part of her command but shook their head. Both magic users leaped out the window and flew towards the Li-Clan residence, it wasn't too far for either of them and they were there in the capacity of fifteen minutes. Tomoyo leaped off Kerobero's back and as soon as she did the huge beast flew off, Sakura didn't make her wings disappear though. Shutting her eyes she concentrated and willed them to change, they stretched and grew more angelic in a few seconds and Sakura opened her eyes, gasping. "There we are Tomoyo-chan! If it's a costume party I want to look the part!" Tomoyo smiled and winked, "Okay Ying Fa-chan!" Sakura's face screwed up, "Ying Fa?" Tomoyo nodded, "Hai! Your new name will be Kinomoto Ying Fa so that he doesn't recognize you!" It took awhile for Sakura to understand, but after awhile she nodded. "Hai!" And both girls began making their way to the ballroom entrance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran lay back in his chair frowning, 'Was this a joke?' He thought looking around, Meiling said that she had invited everyone worth being his wife and yet where was she? Syaoran couldn't believe Meiling had forgotten to invite Sakura and he looked around the room, there was women of all shapes and sizes, a particularly pretty one was there wearing a revealing red dress. Syaoran sighed and leaned back into his chair, pouring himself his first cup of wine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yelan turned and looked at Meiling, "He doesn't seem very happy Meiling-chan, are you sure you did the right thing?" Meiling nodded, "Yelan- san, I invited the one person he wants to see…" 'But why isn't she here yet?' Meiling thought angrily, if this was all in vain Sakura was going to get it from her! Suddenly, the doors burst open from the entrance, and a well-bodied woman shining with bright light and had costume wings that almost looked real stood in the entrance. Meiling grinned, "No more need to worry Yelan-san! The woman is here!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Everything else from here on out will be from a narrator's point of view unless I specify otherwise.)  
  
Syaoran gasped as the woman entered the room, the weight of her costume wings seemed to throw her off balance and she teetered with unstably for a few seconds until she finally regained her footing, wincing as if her shoes were causing her a lot of pain. The woman leaned over to the announcer who promptly spoke up, "Guest Number 124! Kinomoto Ying Fa!" The woman bowed uncertainly, nearly tipping over. The members of the party laughed, Kou particularly. "Such a clutz, I can't believe anyone like *her* would be brought to a party of such social status!" But Syaoran didn't laugh, he didn't condemn he just stared at her, his mouth opened in awe. "She's beautiful…." He said then shook his head, he was here for one woman only and that was Sakura! And yet….  
  
Sakura smiled and slowly went down the steps, surprised that the glass slippers weren't breaking under her weight, she now regretted the wings she wore but she knew if she made them disappear then everyone would know her true identity so she sighed, "I'll bear with them… For now." She muttered and looked up, her eyes locked with a man across the room's. He had deep brown eyes, filled with wisdom, passion, emotion and something else…. Loneliness? She knew those eyes…. Syaoran! Sakura smiled, but was so caught in her thoughts that she accidentally threw her weight off balance with the wings and went catapulting to the floor, "HOE!" She cried, smacking onto it, the crowd giggled, 'Such a clumsy, obnoxious girl, what kind of expression is hoe?' Sakura's eyes widened, "Uh oh!" She whispered than looked up, Syaoran was standing over her and took her hand. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, helping her up. Meiling quickly gestured to the band and they played a slow song, Sakura smiled, "Yes. Syaoran-kun." Syaoran's eyes snapped open, "Don't call me that, call me Li. Only a select few will be able to call me by my first name." He said, putting her in a dance position, Sakura's heart filled with remorse, "Will I ever be one of those select few….?" She whispered, Syaoran's face was grim, "Only a select few…"  
  
Sakura looked down and Syaoran began to lead her around the dance floor, her physical body, but inside her pure soul was crying silent tears. 'He doesn't remember me….' She cried, shaking in his grasp, Syaoran realized he had hurt her and his face softened, 'What kind of gentlemen am I? But only one woman may call me Syaoran…." Syaoran pulled her closer as a type of reassurance, "Gomen ne, Kinomoto-san. I didn't think formalities would hurt you so much." Sakura cried her silent tears, but her voice masked her true emotions. "I'm fine. It's just a little warm in here, that's all." Syaoran smiled, "Want to go outside and get some cool air?" Sakura nodded, "That would be nice…." Syaoran then began to lead her to the balcony, he couldn't see her eyes through the mask, he could not see any scars across her face – But it mattered not.  
  
The crowd watched in awe as Syaoran led Ying Fa outside, Kou shook her fists. "I don't know who you are…. But your not welcome in my spotlight! Syaoran…. I will steal you away from all that want you, you will be mine!" She said angrily, glaring as Syaoran closed the balcony door. Sakura shivered, she lied about the temperature, it was cold in there and it was downright freezing outside! But she ignored it, Tomoyo hid in the bushes just under the balcony, her video camera was aimed up so she could tape everything she said and did, Tomoyo smiled, "I'll call this 'Sakura and her True Love Reunite!'" Sakura smiled at Syaoran walked over, and took her hand. His touch was so warm, it washed all the cold away from her body, she smiled. "Li-sama… I…" She stuttered wandering off, Syaoran looked at her hand and reached for her mask, Sakura quickly turned away. "Please! Don't!" She said, shivering again, Syaoran's eyes filled with guilt. "I'm sorry… I was just curious and…" Sakura put a finger to his lips, "Don't be curious, I will reveal myself when the time comes." Syaoran nodded, "Ying Fa, I just wanted to tell you…" Sakura frowned, her wasn't going to tell *her* anything, it was Ying Fa he was talking to. Slowly he bent down so they were face to face, their lips an inch apart…. They were about to touch, join in unison when the door burst open.  
  
Syaoran was yanked away from Sakura's grasp and held by the gorgeous woman in the seductive red dress…. Sakura gasped, "Kou!" She cried, reaching for Syaoran. But it was too late, Sakura reared down, pushing her lips onto Syaoran relentlessly, and what was worse, Syaoran didn't resist. He sat their numbly, not struggling simply kissing her. Holding her… Like in her dream, but this time he was sober, he had control over his actions. Sakura backed away and began crying, "Syaoran…" She gasped, she turned and ran away Tomoyo began to cry from her spot in the bushes, "Sakura-chan…."  
  
Syaoran parted from Kou and slapped her relentlessly, "Damn you! I've had enough!" He cried running after what was supposedly Ying Fa, he quickly caught up with her after she had tripped and scraped her knee, blood was trickling down it and one of her glass slippers fell off, Sakura reached for it but Syaoran cut her off. "Kinomoto…" Sakura trembled at his voice and looked up, "I hate you!" She screamed and left the shoe, she ran outside and out of Syaoran's vision she stretched her wings, "Fly Card!" Soon she was aloft flying off into the night…. Syaoran slowly walked down the steps, and picked up the glass slippers. He held it delicately then shook his head, as soon as he had straightened up he felt a familiar aura, the emotions radiating from it were sad… Lonely. It was Sakura's aura! He looked out the door and felt it coming from the path Ying Fa had taken, "Sakura?! SAKURA!!!!!!" He screamed into the night, he couldn't believe he had lost his only love…. Again.  
  
A/N: Domo Arigato for the reviews! And no, it's not finished yet… I'm sorry for how long this chapter took but I had to come up with ideas. If you want to see the next chapter. (More S&S Than This One!) Please review! 


	5. Too Late?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Cinderella. So please don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Gomen, I wrote this while I was in an angsty mood so… Gomen! I promise a light and WAFFY ending! I just like putting a few twists and turns in my fanfiction. ^_^  
  
Lost. Both physically and mentally, Sakura wandered through the dark streets of Hong Kong, images of the night replaying in her mind. She saw Syaoran holding her, touching her lips and not pulling away, she saw the blur of emotions as she ran, she heard voices calling out to her screaming her name. She saw this, heard this, and yet she felt…. Nothing. Her heart was hollow, her soul cold and cruel, she could never forgive him in all the time she will walk this Earth she will never forgive him. Glass dug into her bare foot, breaking off the other shoe. Everything seemed less sturdy now, able to fall apart at any given moment. Sakura's hair was ratty, her dress torn, and her skin covered in filth. It was long past midnight, she should be back at the house which Kou deserted, but she no longer cared, they probably knew she was Ying Fa already. Kou… How she hated that name, the very thought filled her heart with darkness. Sakura was lost, alone, and scared. Scared being the latter… She was the true peasant that Kou made her feel like, she was the true slave to the filth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran stared at the glass slipper, rotating it in his hands. "She's gone…." He whispered, every member of the party stared at him, except for Kou – Whom glared with lightning inducing eyes. Syaoran slowly turned and walked away, feeling the sets of eyes bear into his receding back. As soon as he reached his room, Yelan dismissed the rest of the guests, her eyes full of worry she looked at Meiling. "Something is wrong with him…" Meiling averted her eyes, and slowly she stood up and headed for Syaoran's room. Knocking on the door she waited until she decided that Syaoran wasn't going to open it, sliding it open she stepped inside. A familiar scent of cinnamon wafted through the air, Syaoran's scent, powerful yet embracing…. Meiling saw Syaoran sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, he was trembling but Meiling knew by experience he would never let himself cry he was the pillar of strength to the Li-Clan and he couldn't be caught like this, not even on his own time. Meiling sat on the bed and wrapped one arm securely around his shoulders, if it had been at least two weeks previous Meiling would have been filled with pleasure to be in his room, holding him so close. But now… She was only filled with guilt, for Syaoran didn't even move in her embrace and it seemed that the idea of a ball, and inviting Sakura had all backfired on her in a cold unexpected way.  
  
Syaoran sat there for a few silent minutes then pushed away from Meiling, "Get out." His voice was hollow, as if all the emotion that ever held a home there had been taken out by a shovel. Meiling frowned as she was thrown to the floor, "Syaoran…I…" She stuttered with a heavy heart, "I was trying –" But Syaoran's glare cut her off, "She hated me before you interfered and now she hates me even more! I never asked you to try to patch things up, you are no matchmaker and never will be! Get away from me!" Meiling tried to reach out and touch his hand but Syaoran pulled away, slowly she opened the door and stepped away sinking to her knees she stared at the wall. "Syaoran… If only you felt what I felt when I saw you hold Sakura in your arms, I felt whole again better than when you and I were engaged. You and Sakura are a pillar of life and love, the very thing I have agonized for with all my being. And you don't know how much it hurts to see you two apart." Meiling whispered, then laughed bitterly, "I can't believe it, I am actually cheering my rival on, and yet my cheering is like poison to her ears." She stood up when she heard Syaoran's door open, ducking into the shadows she watched him throw out a small shiny thing that rang when it crashed into the wall but didn't break. She watched as he slammed the door and slowly walked over to the thing, she realized it was a glass slipper, much like the one Sakura was wearing… Wait! It *was* the one Sakura was wearing! Meiling's eyes dawned with an idea and she ran to the ballroom, "Yelan-san! Yelan-san! Call forth the Li-Clan guards! We can get her back!" She cried, holding the slipper close to her chest like a priceless treasure.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Sakura walked through the filthy streets she caught the eye of a particular woman bearing a seductive red dress, the woman looked the staggering figure up and down then clenched her fists. "So you dare disobey my orders…?" She hissed as she moved behind Sakura, as stealthily as a black cat in a shrouded night. Slowly she walked up behind Sakura and placed one hand on the back of her neck, squeezing in a torturous death hold. Sakura squirmed and turned around, she was looking straight into the fierce emerald eyes of…. Kou. Kou smiled, "Brace yourself my little peasant, you are being kidnapped." And with that Kou squeezed Sakura's neck and the mature lady fell sway to the grasp, slipping into unconsciousness. Kou picked up the young girl's body and walked off into the night, "You'll be taught to steal my spotlight."  
  
Kou took Sakura to a small house in the center of Hong Kong, knocking on the door a familiar man answered, he had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. As soon as he saw Kou he fell sway to her beauty, "Kou-san! I'm glad your back!" He cried, motioning for her to come in he ignored the limp body she carried in her arms. "Misho, I have no time for this. I am not your lady and never will be, but I have a favor to ask." Misho fell to his knees and almost kissed her feet, he was roped in he would do whatever she asked him, and very soon the unconscious Sakura was roped away in a chair at the kitchen when the doorbell rang.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran glared at Meiling from within the carriage, "I didn't want you to go and do that!" She said, Meiling rolled her eyes. Yelan had forced Syaoran to come along for the quest, and Syaoran had every say in not wanting to. Meiling turned away, "I'm just trying to help, leave me alone." Syaoran tried to protest but fell sway to Meiling's sad eyes, he turned and glared out the window, taking his anger out on every innocent tree they passed. They had been at this for several hours now, going house to house and trying the glass slipper on every maiden in the house. They didn't know what Sakura looked like now and Syaoran failed to sense her aura, so thus they must go door to door looking for someone who probably hated him anyways. They were reaching the center of Hong Kong by now and the carriage stopped in front of a small house, Meiling got out and dragged a reluctant Syaoran with her. Knocking on the door a blonde man answered, looking down into Meiling's fierce eyes. "I would like to know right now if there are any women in the house?!" She asked, Syaoran looked down embarrassed. The blonde man's eyes widened but slowly he regained his composure, "I live her alone, there are no women in this house." Meiling was about to turn away and walk across the block when a red flash from behind the man caught Syaoran's eye, "You!" He cried, and pushed past Misho he walked up and found himself face to face with Kou. "You! Where is she?!" Syaoran pressured, grabbing onto her collar. Kou smiled seductively and placed a delicate yet purposeful hand on his wrist and began moving it up his arm, rippling with muscles. "I have no idea who your talking about… I'm here all alone with my brother, are you here to comfort me?" She asked, with mock innocence. Syaoran slit his eyes, his voice grew cold, "Where is she?" He repeated with a calm fury, Meiling's eyes widened and she pushed open the nearest door to hide from Syaoran's wrath only to find an unconscious body in a chair, stepping forward she saw the frame of a woman. "Syaoran! There's someone in here!" She cried, Syaoran shook angrily and through Kou onto a nearby couch, he turned around and pulled the glass slipper from his pocket. Walking into the kitchen he flipped on the lights and saw the young lady in the chair, walking over to her he placed a hand on her chest. Using a simple spell he learned from being the Master of the Li-Clan he helped the young woman regain consciousness and pulled the gag from her mouth. "Li-san!" She cried in a strangely familiar voice, Meiling smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we just need to do a minor procedure, nothing much." She said, as if the ropes chaining the girl to the chair was nothing.  
  
Syaoran smiled and reached down, he grimaced as he found two bare, bloody feet. "What happened...?" He asked, but then realized he was out of his place. Slowly he slipped the glass shoe onto one of her feet, it fit perfectly no struggling was due. The woman winced as it reopened a cut, Syaoran's eyes widened, "Sakura?!" The girl in the chair's eyes widened, "No! I'm Ying Fa!" She said in desperation, Syaoran smiled and took her hand, as it was tied to the chair. "No, your Sakura." Sakura was about to reply when she felt Syaoran's hand slip from her own and Misho pull him away, she felt a cold, sharp utensil – A Knife - Being held to her throat. Kou's emerald eyes glimmered as she smiled at Syaoran, "I guess I'll have to take drastic measures, what will it be Syaoran? Your hand in marriage or…. Your first love's life?"  
  
A/N: Gomen for the cliff hanger! Please don't kill me! *Ducks rotten vegetables* 


	6. All In The Beginning... With You

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Cinderella so please don't sue me!  
  
A/N: I would like to send an extra warm Arigato to all my reviewers! Without you, this fic would have never been possible! ( (*~*~*~ - Flashback)  
  
The cold metal dug into her throat, inflicting pain and drawing a trickle of blood. Syaoran was struggling angrily with all the strength that his athletic body endured but in the end one jab from Misho directly to his back sent him sprawling coughing madly to the floor. Sakura's eyes widened and filled with tears, what she wouldn't give just to live a normal life with him, without the kidnapping, cardcapturing, and assorted varieties. What she wouldn't give….. Kou grinned menacingly at Syaoran, "So what will it be my dear, dear friend?" Syaoran shook his head and dropped to his knees, his collar still being held captive by Misho. "You can have my hand, my body, my clan just please do not touch my love." Sakura looked terrified, "LI-KUN NO!" Syaoran looked up sadly as Kou walked towards him with a victorious air, giving the knife to Misho and sending him to keep Sakura at bay. Syaoran smiled at Sakura as Kou began to take him away from her forever, "Sakura… You were always one of the selected few, please call me Syaoran." Sakura couldn't hold back anymore, tears started streaming down her face – Glowing like diamonds in the moonlight boring through the windows. "S-Syaoran…" Meiling looked up, no! After all that hard work, all that pain, all that suffering she can't just tear them apart! No! There was a slight rustle from behind her and she turned around – Finding a small freckled girl in a beautiful pink dress. The small girl… Seiko. Seiko grasped Meiling's hand and whispered, "Trust me."  
  
Meiling and Seiko looked at each other and smiled, together they closed their eyes and their voices pitched together, "~Sakura, remember how much you loved him? How much it hurt to let him go…. How can you let that happen again? Don't let her take the last of your heart, remember his caress… His heart… Remember him.~" Sakura closed her eyes, trying her best to ignore the pain that the un-gentle Misho conflicted against her."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was falling…… Her heart beat terrifyingly in her chest as she fell from that elevator shaft. She could hear him scream for her, she could feel the warm tears streaming down his face. Her heart wanted to kiss those tears away, to tell him everything would be all right. And yet, she was still falling…. "FLOAT CARD!" Whipping out the Sakura Key, saying the usual chants she transformed the float card and slowly she began to rise… No longer falling. There she saw him, looking afraid and hurt… "Everything will be all right… You told me how to transform the Float Card…." And then her voice was muffled as she was pulled into his arms, the sweet, strong arms of her Syaoran….  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\  
  
The final battle, Syaoran fought his bravest trying to protect her – Shield her from Eriol's wrath and yet he proved un-successful being thrown back into the brush of the forest Sakura ran to him, asking him if he was okay, is he hurt, will he remain there… Will he stop being selfish in his protection of her, and let her prove herself and protect him. Then those fierce eyes looked up at her, full of emotion and something she hasn't seen before… A glint of fear. "Sakura…. I…" He was about to speak, Sakura put her small hands on his strong shoulders and urged him on, "Sakura… I love you." And Sakura never suspected this, her heart sang and her body tingled yet she couldn't come out with the reply. Yet her mind whispered, 'Syaoran... I love you too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were on the swings together, Sakura squealed in delight as Syaoran pushed her back and forth with amazing speed and precision. She was having so much fun, focusing on the present forgetting the future when all of a sudden Syaoran stopped pushing and sat down next to her, his eyes filled with seriousness. "Sakura… I have something I need to tell you." Sakura was worried, "Yes, what is it?" Syaoran looked down, trembling slightly. "Sakura… I… Sakura my mother is sick, I have to return to her and nurse her to her health. I'm sorry…" Sakura's heart shattered and the laughter left her eyes as she was pulled numbly into the strong arms of her Syaoran. "I'll be back…."  
  
Sakura opened her eyes as those visions suddenly returned to her, Now he was back and she wouldn't let him go! Slowly Sakura started to radiate with a warm pink light, the kind that reached out and embraced your very heart. Sakura began to radiate with the power of her star. Misho was pushed back and rammed into a wall where he fell unconscious after Meiling dutifully did a kick to his head while still holding onto Seiko's hand. The small girl began to speak again with her mystic voice, "~Syaoran… Remember how much you loved her? The warmth of her hand… And the warmth of the blush it administered on your cheeks? Do you remember all of that? The love you felt, the heart you were given after she left you of your old stone one?~" Kou glared at Seiko without letting go of Syaoran, "You little adopted brat! I didn't care for you so dutifully just to let you go and turn on me!" With that she took a few steps towards her and did a direct blow to her head, making the young girl choke slightly, she began to fall towards the floor and her last words were, "~Syaoran, remember…~" Before she fell unconscious. Syaoran glared at Kou and it only took one memory, the warmth of Ying Fa's or rather Sakura's body against his own, the light of her aura, and her lips that he was so close to claiming as his own. All of a sudden he exploded in a virtuous green light throwing Kou back, "Get away from me you damned bitch." He said in a hoarse tone, Meiling glared at Kou and did a spinning kick knocking her unconscious also. Syaoran began making his way over to Sakura and he pulled her into his arms looking into her eyes. Slowly, he leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers. The two auras began to combine and a bright light filled the room, the two lovers didn't notice as they were deepening the kiss that very moment. Slowly the light turned red and the window revealed a new light… The light of a new star, the one representing the eternal symbol of Sakura's and Syaoran's love. Slowly both parted and looked down, the aura disappeared as Sakura dropped to her knees next to Seiko.  
  
"Seiko-chan!" She cried pulling her into her own arms, squeezing her gently, she had no idea that her small friend was adopted absolutely no idea. "Seiko-chan!" Slowly her blue eyes began to open but she was flickering some how, Sakura's gaze softened, "Seiko-chan, who are you?" She asked gently, Seiko smiled as she stopped flickering and slowly her appearance began to change. "Sakura… I'm you. I'm that part of your heart that you left behind all those years ago, the part that still held hope for your reunion with Syaoran." Slowly the freckled girl melted away and the appearance of Sakura when she was ten years old appeared in her arms, "Goodbye, Sakura…." And then Seiko flickered away, Sakura smiled, "Goodbye, Seiko…."  
  
Sakura slowly stood up and Syaoran wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders. "Everything will be all right." He assured her, and the both looked up at the star, the mutual idea between them… The eternal symbol of their love, the star Seiko. Syaoran broke the peace temporarily and ran a hand through Sakura's hair, "Don't forget my dear, dear friend… You will always be my cherry blossom."  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Soon after the episode Syaoran proposed to Sakura, they lived an enjoyable life together and had three children. The youngest and sweetest girl was named Seiko, Meiling assisted in training all three and realized that giving up Syaoran was the best thing she had ever done in her entire life. Because seeing both lovers happy together is what really helped fulfill that empty part of her heart. Sakura was looked up to as the Mistress of the Li-clan and Meiling with equal respect, all lived in terrific harmony basking in the glow of that special star.  
  
A/N: The end! I hope you all enjoyed it, please review if you liked the conclusion! Ya… It was a bit farfetched but this is a fanfic what's new? 


End file.
